


Studio Gossip

by Quaggy



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, The West Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna tries to get Josh to watch Studio 60.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studio Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 26th, 2007 and written for friends who were in mourning when Studio 60 was cancelled. Studio 60 takes place in “our” world and West Wing is essentially an AU, but we'll just ignore that for the purposes of this fic.

“You watching that show again?”

“It’s getting good.”

“Anything would be an improvement.”

“No seriously, Josh. The old head writer and director came back.”  

“This makes a difference?”

“YES! Matt and Danny are absolutely brilliant.”

“Who?”

“Matt Albie and Danny Tripp.”

“Why do those names sound familiar?”  

“Because they were practically synonymous with Studio 60!”

“Besides that.”

“That movie you like? That’s them.”

“You mean the one with the lawyer and the trial?”  

“Yes.”

“Yeah, that was really good.”

“You should watch Studio 60. You will not believe what the two of them can do!” 

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“Why are you being so stubborn?”

“I don’t know. I just can’t get into it. It’s not my show, I guess. But I’m glad you like it.”

“Did you know that Matt Albie used to date Harriet Hayes?”

“Why would I?”

“Because I told you?”

“Donna, do you think I listened the first time?”

“Point. Anyway, Matt and Harriet seem to have a very off-and-on-again relationship. There was this whole piece in _Vanity Fair_. I heard that they broke up the first time over the national anthem, though I don’t see how. I think they got back together after he and Danny came back. But I think they’ve broken up again. A couple times.”

“How do you have room for all of this in your head?”

“This from the man that can recite the Mets starting lineup for the past thirty years.  ”

“That is practical knowledge!”

“Shush. It’s back on.”

“Is that the one dating Harriet?”  

“No, that’s Danny Tripp. He looks like you a little.”

“He does NOT!”

“If you say so.”

“Seriously, do I look that old?”

“Josh, Danny is younger than you by about five years!” 

“You’re kidding me!”

“Nope.”

“Well, now I’ve got something to throw in Sam’s face when he starts harping on the healthy California lifestyle!” 

“Well, I think the previous drug habit and two failed marriages might have aged him. And it sounds like he’s heading for marriage number three if the rumors are true.”

“Someone’s got to keep those divorce attorneys employed. Who’s the lucky lady?”

“Jordan McDeere.”

“He’s dating his boss?! That’s a disaster waiting to happen.” 

“So, you have no clue who Matt and Danny are, but you know who Jordan is?”

“What can I say? There was some pretty steamy gossip about her and she’s hot! I pay attention to things like that! OW!!”

“Would you like to say that again?”

“As much as I love when you get jealous, I wish you wouldn’t express it so physically. But seriously, I know they do things differently in Hollywood, but dating your boss is a bad idea no matter what!”

“I have to agree. Though I wouldn’t recommend pining away for years, either.”

“It’s not for the faint of heart.”

“And I don’t think when you’re pregnant with another man’s child is the best time to start a relationship.”

“She’s pregnant?”

“Yup. Be nice.”

“Trying. Failing.”

“Josh! Do you want me to get physical?”

“Actually, I do!”

“Heh. Pervert.”

“Ever hopeful! So, to get back to the original subject, does this mean I win? I might rarely see the light of day, but I’ve never had a drug habit.”

“We will just ignore your experience with vegetable bongs for the moment.” 

“And I’ve only been married once and you’re going to be stuck with me for a very long time, so don’t get any funny ideas.”

“I’m holding you to that. And don’t forget, you waited until your ring was on my finger before you got me pregnant.”

“Well, I’m working on it.”

“Not anymore.”

“Wait. . . You mean?!”

“Mission accomplished, Mr. Lyman.”

“Really?!”

“Yup!”

“………………..”

“………………..”

“Can we get physical now?”

“Josh, Studio 60 is still on!”

“I’m sure it’ll be online.”

“Good point.”

 


End file.
